super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlanta: Journey to Extinction
Characters *'SolZen': Captain *'Sentinel': Engineering *'Akreious': Security/Entertainment *'Clee': Security/Strategist *'Zombie': Head Engineer *'MoonShard': Navigation *'Stephan': First Mate *'Amir': Security Chief *'Hoshino': Head Medical Officer *'Zhu': Linguist *'Apexz': Armorer/ Security *'Grenburr':...Janitor *'Galaxi': Security-Away Team/Scout Commander *'NguyenAnhLam': Barkeeper (honest, friendly, humorous and cheerful) *'Ginga':' '''The repair man to Sentinel's inventions *'Flurr''': Cabin Boy Part 1 "Dao...Sorry 'Lord' Dao'..." said the large mechanoid. He was red with orange flames all about his person, a face plate and large tires in the side of his legs. He was a large bot in a small square room of silver panels. One side had the door, with two turrets aimed at the target who was behind a wall of blue energy. The Purple and Pink bot, with more standard build with a missing attachment for the left side of his shoulder, a monocle over his left eyes and shields on the side of his shoulders. He wore stasis cuffs, and sat due to no longer having legs to walk with. "You are wanted for the breaking of the Prime Directive, the enslavement of Sentient beings, the willful violation of Sentient Rights, genocide exceeding one Billion the destruction of a stellar Body and the decimation of twelve biospheres!" The large bot calmed himself "Anything else...?" said Dao. "For this, it is my sincerest pleasure to escort you to the home world, where you shall face public execution. Your body will be disassembled while you are online. Your exposed spark will then be exposed to a G-Force crush, where in the span of thirty minutes you will undergo excruciating pain as you are slowly crushed to death. If you try to escape, know that there is a bomb underneath your aft, these turrets will blast you to pieces and this entire room is Rheanium enforced Adamantium." "You think you can stop me, I am Shiny's disciple, the Mechanical will rise, we will...!" The large bot took two big steps back out of the room and the thick doors shut, blocking all sound. "Destroid filth..." The bot said to himself. He paused and remembered everything thing 'they' did, all the horrible things he was not there to stop. He walked down the pristine, white and curved hallway and slammed his fist into wall in anger. He hit the wall, and then 'it' hit him. The bot grabbed his chest, a sudden pain struck him there and he keeled over. When he got back up there was another bot next to him. She was feminine in build, blue and silver, with a cockpit on her chest and jet turbines on her shoulders. She stood there calmly with her arms behind her back. "You, know..." she said "I always thought you weren't afraid of Hoshino..." He stood up, trying to reclaim his composure. "I am fine, just...getting old..." "You're not that old, heck I think I'm older than you..." "I doubt that...why are you here? I doubt you snuck up on me to berate me for a fear of needles..." "Well, needles, energy saw blades, industrial lasers and scissors but, yeah. We have a stowaway..." "Let security deal with it..." "We both know how that's going to go. I think you should see the sparkling..." He began to walk off. "I think I shall be in my quarters, Moon..." "And I think I shall ban you from the Entertainment lounge, Sol." He paused in his tracks. "...Slag it..." "OH MY SWEET PRIMUS, IT'S HIM, IT HIM IT-" SolZen reached through the laser bars of the brig and grabbed the young bot by the mouth. "Why..." he said calmly, but clearly annoyed "are you shouting...?" The young bot was smaller than most, with his build being almost humanoid compared to the cubic design of the Captain. He was yellow and blue, with black lines, and the kibble on his back, and wheels on his shoulders and lower legs, said he transformed into some manner of car. "Sorry..." Sol dropped him. "It's just, MY-" "I will leave you here..." he was taken back by the sheer...callousness in Sol's tone. "Sorry, it's just, you're the famous SolZen321, captain of the Atlanta! The Atlanta, which slew the Techno-Dragon-" "I really do not have time for someone to recount all the adventure's 'I' have gone on. Now... why are you on my ship?" "To join your crew...!" "We're not hiring..." "Please sir...!" he said on his knees begging "It's always been my dream, I've always wanted..." "This is out last trip..." "What..." he said surprised. "The Atlanta is old, it's a museum piece, after this final mission, which is really only for fluff, it will be decommissioned. I will be put on the Magnus Council, and my senior staff will be made captains of their own ships, while the rest of my crew is separated among them." "Then...I'M ON THE FINAL CRUISE OF THE ATLANTA...!" he said with eyes wide with excitement. "Oi Vey..." said SolZen as he rolled his optics "Look kid, I will allow you to stay, but, one, stop shouting and two STOP SHOUTING...!" The youth was at the back of the cell from being jumped. "Okay..." he said sheepishly. "So what's your name...?" "FlurrTheGamerMixel" "...Right, Flurr, we don't need you running about and causing trouble. So I expect you to report to Hoshino, for your medical and for me to discuss placement." Part 2 "So what's the deal...?" asked SolZen. The bot he spoke to had a wide chest, was mostly white, with blue lines and blue crosses on his shoulders. He looked like a normal mechanoid except for the mechanical cat ears on his helmet and a cat like tail he bore with a gold ring. They stood over Flurr, who was a table strapped by metal restraints, to his discomfort as a machine scanned him from heat to boots. "A normal spark based mechanoid. From the quality and luminosity of his spark, he's less than a a few centuries old, and a normal spark. Rather ordinary..." He had a datapad in his hand and was reading all the data coming from the scanner about the young mech. "Hey...!" said Flurr "Hush..." Sol retorted "so Hoshino, no problems, no Alchemical Viruses like Cosmic Rust, no..." "Nothing..." He pressed a button releasing the young bot "Wait outside if you would, the captain and I have something private to talk about..." "Wait so why do I have to leave?" "Because..." Hoshino's free arm transformed turning into a pincer like contraption that generated a disc of energy that began spinning at high speed. Flurr got the message and rushed out the door. Well he ran face first before it could open, but he went outside. "I know..." said Sol, as Hoshino turned his arm back to normal. "Do you...?" He retorted "I have not given you a proper checkup since you got that blasted thing in your chest! I can't, even use the scanner, properly, I have to scan you from behind and I don't like what I see." "Is there a cure for this thing..." "No...at least, not at this stage..." "Then what about the report on Dao..." Hoshino scowled as he handed over the datapad. He did not like how Sol just changed the subject. "I think you should be a little more concerned with your own Spark..." "After this, I'll be pushing pixels at some desk, I will be going easy, okay... Deathcium?" "Yeah it's Spacium but at an opposite charge, Anti-Matter, it even gives off Anti-Photons, which is why their sparks are often purple and dark." "Spacium is found on worlds, with little to no atmosphere in the inner orbits of worlds, the result of thousands, millions of stellar cycles of stellar winds and cosmic rays lashing the planet, charging and transforming some elements in the soil...where does this come from...?" "Who else...?" Sol growled, but not at Hoshino, he simply knew who he was referring to. "I know one thing. Ultra Engen can can rupture you energy path ways and fry circuits because of how potent it is, but that's it. This stuff, this... Dark Engen, it is clearly transforming the spark, mutating the energy lattices. It's addictive, that wretch, may he rot wherever you sent him, was drugging his soldiers, probably why they are so violent. This stuff has been found in nearly all other Destroids bodies we decided to examine. However, this is the first time we've ever examined a still functioning spark." "So what now...?" "I've sent the data back to Home World, we may be able to now actively track down all former Destroids by their Spark Signatures..." As if in response, an alarm went off. Red lights flashed, and Sol activated his com-link "What's wrong...?" he asked. "Well..." replied MoonShard "once we put that data into the system, it immediately detected a vessel heading towards us. "Destroids..." "Indeed..." "Slag it...activate the turrets, take them out..." "They are ramming us..." "Slag it!" Part 3 "I don't understand..." said Flurr as he flew after in jet mode. SolZen had taken on an alternate form, a truck like large vehicle that zoomed through the hallways of the ship. "I thought all the Destroids were destroyed during the war?" The group passed several bots who were busy running about, getting weapons, blaster rifles of different combinations or blaster cannon conjured out of their bodies. "I don't know where you learned your history..." said Sol "But the Commonwealth has been busy trying to find and eradicate the Destroids as part of our agreement with the Galactic Federation and other Star Empires around us. The Destroids ticked off everyone, not just us." They got to the lift, which took them up to the bridge, where they transformed back into robot form. While Sol jumped into his chair, Flurr looked around with amazement. Numerous councils and chair lined the wall of the room, stationed by several bots he had heard of. MoonShard was there, clearly charting out the ship's course with a holographic map. "Status report..." said Sol. Next to him stood a large bulky mechanoid with a green and grey body. They were as big as SolZen with their face hidden behind a visor and a faceplate. "Sir..." he said in a deep voice "The ship is a frigate sized, small variant. Mostly like a pirated version..." "Pirated...?" said Flurr. The two large bots looked at him. "It's a civilian ship outfitted for combat with illegal modifications." said Sol. "Anything Stephan...?" "It's clearly a Destroid ship, we detected Dark Engen on board and...something else, a large energy signature, almost as large as the ship's own..." "Slag it..." said Sol face palming. He knew what it was. "The prisoner...?" "The cell was made to make all escape impossible. Most likely they are attacking because teleportation is not possible." As if in response light and circles of energy appeared around Sol, going up and down. In a pulse of energy he was gone. "They took him...!" said Flurr. He was aghast and then he was confused at how calmed and relax everyone was. In fact, they turned off the alarm. "Alas..." said Stephan "the poor fools." Suddenly the ship shook. Sol got up off his backside in the middle of a hangar bay. Before him were several mechanoids. With their kibble, and blaster rifles, they were clearly Destroids...that and the symbol they all wore. "Ah..." said the one in front. He carried a large repeater, a heavy duty military class blaster rifle. "The great captain Sol, the Amoeba..." "That's anathema...?" "What...?" all of them looked confused... "You said, amoeba, which is a microscopic life form, one of the smallest forms of organic life. You mean 'Anathema', which means, hated or loathed thing, which given our history is more accurate...plebeian..." "Hey, I'm a robot, I don't have a gender...not in the organic sense..." Sol was silent, silent with annoyance that was bubbling into rage. "Why am I here...?" "You are here, to surrender..." "Oh..." he said in an amused tone "Yes, now that we have you, your crew will have no choice but to surrender to will of Shiny and release our leader. If they are worthy, they may drink of the greatness Shiny left us and help us take our..." "Deathcium..." said Sol with a tone of disgust "What...yes, we call it 'Dezium' though..." "Quaint...look...'kid'..." "I am not an organic..." "Okay, surprise you know the origin of the term, 'sparkling'..." "Better...wait..." "Let me be clear, you will let me go..." "Or...?" "Or I will stop ignoring my standing orders..." "Which would be...?" Sol took a sword handle. The blade unfurled from the base of the hilt and glowed red, and then it gained a fiery red aura. "Kill Destroids on sight..." "You think you scare me, we have many, you are one, you have a sword, we have blasters!" "I may be out numbered...but not out class..." "Rea-" Sol grabbed him by the face, putting his thumb in the Destroids mouth and his fingers in his optic sockets and pulled, ripping off the metallic musculature that made up his face, revealing internal motors, nervous circuits and his endoskeleton. The Destroid screamed at his loudest volume, while his companions looked on in shock, before Sol split him in two from cranium to groin. Sol then turned his attention to the others. Part 4 An X shaped mark appeared on the door, two slashes that radiated intense heat. Even if the door had not been kicked open, the intense heat would've caused it to melt. Inside the hallway, Sol found more Destroids, all armed and aiming at him. "Surrender Cyberbot traitor!" said one of them "You..." The one that spoke was the one who got the sword thrown into his face. While the others were stunned, Sol lunged down the hallways, using his the mechanical strength of his legs and the micro thrusters in his back and legs. He moved down the hallway like a rocket, grabbed the handle of his sword, flipped over and slashed two with a downward strike. The others opened fire, and he reached to the side, grabbing the only still living Destroid in the row, by his head, partially crushing it and using him as a shield. He then threw the mech at them. From behind the airborne mech came slash, that cut him in half and decapitated the row of Destroids in front of him. Sol dashed forward, stabbing one mech twisting his sword and in one motion split him open and buried his blade in another. He spun around, bringing his sword out of the dead mech and slicing apart the blasters of two more. One he stabbed and hoisted into the air, grabbing his arm, he ripped the screaming mech apart. The other ran only to be stabbed through the chest. He screamed in pain as Sol held him up, and allowed the blades intense heat to cause his body to melt right there. He screamed in pain, and tried to crawl off, only for his hands to melt off in the process. Finally his spark gave out, exploding and taking everything from the shoulders and upward. Sol turned to the mech he had cut in half, still functioning and trying to crawl away Sol turned off his sword and stabbed it in the ground before picking up both pieces of the mech and ramming his head into his groin section. He dropped the corpse and proceeded on his way picking up his sword. He found himself in a large with one mech and a strange mechanical beast behind him. "You really think you are getting away, we will have Lord Dao...!" said the Destroid "You shall give us the codes to his cell...!" "Or this Shining Redemption will kill you while the one on our shipmates slaughters your crew...!" The beast was a confusion of servo mechanics. It seemed to be on its back, with four digit legs pointing in the opposite direction, twin stingers up in the air, and on the side it walked with twin blade, the butt of which touched the ground. The Head it self, was black with glowing red eyes, while the pieces of its armor were mismatched colors. It was a bug eyed mechanical monster, and Sol noticed the other set of smaller underneath it. "No..." said Sol. "What...?! Don't you know what this is...?" "Indeed, I fought many of them during the war, and let me say, you are underestimating my crew. I am not the only powerhouse on the Atlanta, there is the likes of the Akreious..." Aboard the ship a large size mechanoid flew down the hallway. He had a golden trident on his brow, he was blue with lightning stripes and an orange visor. On one arm he had an energy shield, in the other, he had a lance the point of which was made of energy. "LLLEEEERRROOOYYY...!" He stabbed the lance blade into the face of the Redemption "JENKINS!" Another mechanoid, a Cyberbot, Silver and wearing glasses, face palmed. "Even if some of my people die..." said Sol "I have the like of Amir..." Amir's body split apart and rammed several Destroids before he picked up their weapon and fired upon them "Stephan..." Stephan was in the hallway, wielding a green energy saber with masterful grace to deflect back blaster bolts into the limbs and faces of the Destroids and slicing them apart. "Heck, I think my Janitor could beat your guys...! The grey robot with red lines about his person, sported a mop head atop his own. Standing around slew of dead Destroids, he transformed into a sort of industrial mop and began to cleanup... "Wait..." said the Destroid "why do you have a janitor...?" Sol just shrugged his shoulders, as curious as the Destroid was. "Attack...!" The Redemption transformed in a strange and downright disturbing way, Shifting to a new mode, where it stood on both feet, it roared and thrashed about, stabbing the Destroid in the chest before throwing him to the side. "Seriously..." said Sol "why did they build you again?" Part 5 The Redemption's blades clashed with Sol's, who despite his great strength was being pushed back. Moving his blade up and back, behind his body, he rolled forward, and took a slice out of its leg. The machine beast hobbled about before trying to stab at Sol who jumped to the other side of the room. It swung wildly as it charge at Sol, who simply reached for behind his back and pulled out a large rifle. He fired, shooting a large dense energy bullet that exploded in the face of the Redemption, taking off a large chunk of its face, an entire arm and part of another. The robo-beast stumbled back, but through the smoke flew Sol, who stabbed his blade into the chest of the Redemption. The beast felt nothing, it was built not to feel pain, but hatred for its enemies and little else. After it fell to the floor, Sol swung his blade out to the side taking of the undamaged arms by the elbows and swung its on the other side, cleaving of the last usable arm. Afterwards, it was a stab to the face, where the CPU was located, that ended the beast. "That was incredible...!" said Flurr. He was with Sol, and several other high ranking bots as Hoshino proceeded to weld the damage portions of Sol's armor plating. "If you say so..." said Sol "Ow! You're doing this on purpose!" "I am not..." said Hoshino. "Then why aren't you using the green engen patches?" "Because some dregs of metal keep stealing them so they don't have to come to the medical bay..." There was a certain degree of annoyance in his voice. "You want me to not have to do this the old fashion way...? Then get better security for my stuff! Or I could just throw you into the CR Capsule..." Sol grumbled. "So how did you defeat that thing...?" ask Flurr. "I stabbed it..." said Sol anticlimactically. "Akreious..." The blue robot armed with the energy lance stepped forward. "Report..." "Sir!" he shouted loudly "most of the crew sustained few injuries, only a couple were dealt any major maladies and they were transported by..." "Grenburr...the janitor..." said Sol finishing his sentence. There was suspicion in his voice, but not towards Akreious. "Wait..." said Flurr "Why do you have a janitor...?" Everyone looked around at each other and just shrugged their shoulders. "Aside the point, so everyone is safe, what about the prisoner...?" "A few made their way to his cell, the turrets tore them apart. Seriously..." said Akreious "those Destroids are not very smart, how were they ever so serious a threat..." "That Shining slag heap..." said Sol with venom in his tone "Without him, we wouldn't have had that stupid war, and the Destroids were dependent on his powers to hold off our forces." "So..." said Flurr with anticipation in his voice "Is it true...?" "What is...?" "What do you think...?" said Akreious as if the answer was obvious, and it was..." "Ah...Yes..." "So your really did through him into the sun!?" said Flurr with eyes wide open. Sol leaned away from him disturbed. "No...I shot him with the Ban Ray..." "The what...?" "The Ban Ray..." said Hoshino "Akreious' idea. It's true name is lost to the ages, but from what we gathered it is a beam that removes what it hits from existence. In it presence the reality bending powers of Shiny were negated and forced to fight on the terms of a 'mortal' the self-proclaimed god was hardly any threat." "I used the beam to make sure he never came back..." said Sol "That's how the war was won..." "Can I see it...?" said the excited young bot. "No, it is under lock and key..." "Shoot..." "As for you. You will be getting a temporary place on the ship..." "Yeah..." said Akreious dismissively "You sure you want to trust this kid...? He could be a spy..." "You give them too much credit, you really think they're smart enough to try that? Besides, the last spy that we met became our friend." "Fair point." "Now...THAT MATRIX'S RUSTING UNDERSIDE!" He shouted as jumped due to Hoshino shooting him with a Medical Ray. "Whoops..." said Hoshino amused "I put the setting too high..." He smiled embarrassed Part 6 "...Uh...hi...?" said Flurr. He was in an office with another young looking mechanoid. This one was purple and blue, with kibble that implied he turned into a care. His chest was a car's hood, he had doors on his back, and his lower legs were clearly formed from the back of said car. The bot was at his office, stamping documents from the various datapads with their touchscreens. "Hello..." said the bot. "So, the captain sent me here..." "I..heard...I am Zhu, I deal with other languages..." "Oh, you're the translation officer...?!" "Yes..." Flurr just felt awkward. Suddenly Zhu put his finger to the side of his head, he was getting a call. "Also..." said Sol on the other side of the call "TALK TO HIM NORMALLY...!" Zhu recoiled back. "Oh come on...!" said Zhu "That's my thing!" "No one has time for it, you're to take him around the ship and show him the sites..." "Why are we even entertaining this stowaway?" "At least he didn't attack this ship..." Zhu paused "You did not have to go there..." "Apparently I did...now get to it...!" Zhu sighed. "Come on, I have to show you around the ship." "What...is he eating...?" asked Flurr. The two young bots were in the entertainment lounge. It was a large mostly white room with a bar, several metal table and chairs, a small platform and a wall that was several long windows. Right now no one was being 'entertained', as the room was intended for, they were either getting drinks, or fiddling about with a part of a game. One bot in particular was ... 'eating'. Granted they did eat the occasional energy crystal, Engen Bar and the occasional bit of metal for self repair. He was drinking from a can marked 'Red Bull' and eating Brie Cheese as he scoured through holographic books from his datapad. The bot in question was silver and grey robot with a small frame like theirs. His body sported a specific chest design and the presence of tires all implied he transformed into a car. The silver robot looked up at Flurr annoyed. Flurr and Zhu were only a few feet away and well within any bot's audio range. Zhu just face palmed. "It's called Red Bull..." he said lifting the can " and Brie Cheese..." "Is that some kind of fuel...?" The silver robot just gave him a look. "You're clearly just of the Energy Crystal Farm..." "Hey! You don't know that...!" The bot gave Flurr another look. "Dude, I am one of the security officers that detained you...!" "Really...?" He face palmed. "How can you not remember me...?" "You boss, does kind of attract all the attention..." He calmed down. It was hard to feel bad about himself in light of the truth. "Sigh, I'm Clee, Clee26, but just call me Clee..." "I'm..." "I know your name... So the sun god decided to let you stay...?" "Sun god...?" "The captain..." said Zhu. Zhu sat down and Flurr followed his example. "Yeah..." said Clee "Just don't call him that to his face. He may boot you out the airlock..." "So what is this Brie Cheese...?" asked Flurr looking at it strangely. "It's organic food...?" "What's... 'food'...?" The two face palmed. "You really are fresh of the farm..." "Hey...!" he replied embarrassed. "Do you at least know about the different spark types...?" Flurr gave a blank expression. "Sigh...Okay kid, you know about organics right...?" "Yup...!" "Good, organics need to consume food, other bio matter, that, usually, isn't alive itself..." "Eww..." "You eat metal, shut it. Anyway, there are different types of robots with different origins. Not all of them have a Spark..." "Wait...so they aren't alive...?" "The sentience of a robot and organics is determined by the presence of what is called a Ghost..." "You're haunted...?!" "Now you're doing that on purpose...!" Flurr smirked. "Sigh, anyway, your Ghost is in your spark, it is your mind, quantified and detected sentience. Me I'm a Second Born Intellect..." "A what...?" "It means I was born...built, created by an organic race or another robotic race like your own, and I gained sentience by an accumulation of memories. Things happened, and I joined the Cyberbot Commonwealth, and was given a new body. I was built to be a librarian, one that looked like my creators, so I was a Synthetic." "A-?" "A robot built to heavily mimic an organic race, usually constructed out of mostly plastics and/or synthetic flesh which mimics organic bio-matter. When I got upgraded to this transformer body, my Ghost was put in a Plasma Heart, an artificial Spark, but I kept my stomach and taste buds." "Why...?" "Because as bad as those days got, they were still of home, kid. I may be a robot, but I'm not a machine. Look over there..." Clee pointed to an orange and sand green robot, with a cat like but terrifying face, a tail, a robotic cat's head on his chest and double joint knees. He was busy tinkering with some sort of device. "That's Zombie, and no I don't know why he's named that. His body is custom built, he modified it himself. He chose his alternate mode and he even made that sword captain Zen is so famous for. He's a genius and he probably as wily as a cyber hound." The tool Zombie was using transformed into another device. "That guy over there, that's Galaxi." He pointed to a multi colored robot, who was mostly red with a blue visor. He had on head phones and doing an air guitar to the song he listened to. "Super A.I. Made by organics to be a sentient being. He's also part of the security team. "Next to him is Ginga" He referred to a medium build robot with a strange red and cyan pattern. His kibble said he transformed into a truck, but one of the smaller varieties. He was his desk drawing up plans and looking about nervously. "We're not even sure if he has a Spark, something similar or if it's his power core, but the guy loves playing practical jokes. Other than that he's a cool dude." "This ship..." said Flurr unsure of what to say next. "This ship allows no bigotry, being 'different' is not seen as a detriment. Heck I haven't even gotten to the weirdest members of the crew! But...I would like to eat in peace..." Zhu inched away from the table, whil Flurr sat there, not getting the hint. "...LEAVE..." "Oops, sorry...!" Flurr said getting up and almost falling over. Part 7 "Well...?" asked Sol sitting on the captain's chair "how long until we jump?" "You would have to ask Zombie..." said Amir. He was at his seat checking on the ship's defenses and armaments, making sure everything was up to standard. "And where is he...?" "The entertainment lounge..." replied Moonshard. SolZen sighed. "Also, I'm getting strange readings up ahead.." "Define, 'ahead'..." "Where we will be in the next two jumps..." "What is it...?" "Unknown...it would appear to be some manner of station...but it's out in the middle of nowhere... I can't imagine anyone building something like that here...?" "It's probably some manner of ancient construct, long ago this section of space may have been interesting..." "Yeah, this route has been used fairly recently, yet no one has mentioned something like this before..." "I see...anything else...?" "I'm detecting...I think it's Engen, but while these readings are similar...they are also...odd..." Sol was silent "When we're about to jump in range, I want the ship on yellow alert, shields raised..." "That is not standard first contact protocol.." said Amir. "I'm sorry, but how many times have we been shot at...?" "...fair point...?" "Now..." he touched his ear piece, showing that he was using the comm-system "Zombie, what are you doing..?" "Are all of these things supposed to be here...?" asked Flurr. He was with Zhu, in what was supposed to be the engineering room, a room with walls that slanted into the room but with numerous devices and weapons arranged on the walls. "Yeah, our main engineer..." said Zhu "He likes to tinker..." "What does have of these stuff do..." "If I told you..." said a voice "I would have to dispose of you..." they turned to see Zombie, still fiddling with his device. "Ah Zombie, sir..." said Zhu "I thought you were on break...?" "I am never on break..." he said sighing "even with Sentinel here..." "Who's Sentinel...?" asked Flurr. Zombie pointed with his wrench, at the door which opened to reveal an organic male, wearing a red engineer's jumpsuit, walking about with a portable gaming system. He walked about "He's...not really organic, but he's an old A.I. Rampancy is starting to act up..." He bumped into the table in the middle of the room. "Who put this here...?!" Sentinel shouted. "You did..." said Zombie. "Oh...never mind..." He continued playing his game and walking off "You're heading towards the reactor, the lounge is this way..." He turned around and headed past them through the door. "He really needs to be upgraded to a Plasma Heart. So kid, how can I help you...?" "Can I get a gun..." Zombie stared at him. "Cute, kid, cute, but none of these weapons technically...exist..." "What do you mean by technically...?" "I mean if I told you what most of these guns did, or you used them...I would probably have to offline you..." Zombie laughed, and then so did Flurr thinking it was a joke, until he turned to Zhu who was nodding with a most seriously expression silencing the young bot. "If you want a gun, go talk to Apex, up in the Ares sector." "I've been trying to avoid that..." said Zhu "Akreious, sort of have a thing against him, he is, or was, a stowaway..." "You do know...Amir is going to want to see him..." "I know..." "Who...?" asked Zhu. "The head of security..." "Anyways, I have work to do..." said Zombie "Sun guy wants me to recharged the Quantum Drums within an hour, or no music-off in the lounge..." "Sweet...!" said Zhu. Flurr looked lost "Zombie and the captain like to do karaoke..." Zombie turned around and put his hand on Zhu shoulder. "I don't do 'karaoke'." Part 8 "Woah..." said Flurr. He and Zhu were now in a room, with numerous guns mounted on the walls. They were nowhere near as unique as the weapons Zombie had, instead they were more mundane, though there were some impressive selections among them. In the room was one lone bot, reading from the display on the windscreen that popped up from his chest, clearly bored. His body was small, grey and sported a cockpit's screen on his chest. Wings were on his back and with his legs up on the counter, they could see the jet engines on the back of his legs. He was clearly a young bot, who was startled when Flurr spoke. Flustered, he fell over and quickly stood up "Apex..." said Zhu, barely hiding his snicker. "You...!" said Apex "This room is off limits...!" "Flurr here is getting a weapon..." "Says who, he's a stowaway!" "He's now part of the crew..." Apex sighed. "So what am I getting, what about that...?" said Flurr pointing to weapon. It was locked behind a glass case. The barrel was four spikes around the edge of a smaller, more literal barred that housed a small glass dome in front of an apparatus that connected to the rest of the gun. "That is a DX-9 Halcyon series Disruptor..." said Apex "Most bots here are not authorized to use it, let alone someone as low ranked as you..." "Oh..." Flurr said defensively "and why is that...?" "Disruptors..." said Zhu, fire balls of condensed magnetic fields, oscillating at a frequency that disrupts molecular bonds. While organic molecules are more vulnerable to them than say metallic materials, the fuel in our bodies can easily be ignited if hit full on." "So..." said Flurr "If you shot the right spot, you could make the average Mechanoid explode, hence why we only have that one on the ship. (Not like Zombie hasn't invented worse things...)" "What was that...?" asked Apex. "Oh, nothing..." he said with a dismissive smile. "Still, if you're getting a weapon, you should make sure it can work in your alternate mode..." Zhu and Apex stopped and looked at him. "What do you turn into...?" Flurr looked at him appalled. "Are you trying to mode shame me?!" he shouted. "No, no it's just..." "What...?" "With most Mechanoids it's easy to tell when they have an alternate anatomy, you would see wheels, doors like the ones on my back or Apex's chest cockpit, but you... I can't tell if you transform or not..." "Well what do you transform into...?" Without pause, Zhu dropped to all fours. As his head, literally, sank into his chest, his chest piece flipped up to rest where his head was. His arms contracted into themselves and folded in front of his chest/belly, revealing wheels that emerged out of the space where his shoulders had previously connected with his upper body. At the same time, his lower legs flipped over and rested on his upper legs. His feet disappeared as wheels folded out and rest on the side, while his former kneecaps became bumpers and his legs fused together to form the back end of the car like he now assumed, finished off by the doors on his back sliding down to his side. This all happened in the span of three seconds and the strange sound of machinery, alien machinery could be heard with the change. Zhu changed back into robot mode, a bit slower as he had to then stand up, but it was still just a brief moment. The Apex changed. His head sunk into his chest disappearing as his backpack and wings, and chest piece flipped up and connected. His body snapped back to the jet back, his legs contracting as he feet twisted around as the thrusters moved down as his feet disappeared. His arms contracted and rested at the side. As before, it took no more than three seconds, in fact it took less than that both from and to robot mode. "Okay..." said Apex "Your turn." Flurr looked around and sighed. His change was slower than the others, but it was still fast, happening in seconds. His legs twisted around, as his head disappeared into his chest. His forearms collapsed into his lower arms. The armor plating of his lower legs opened to let out tanks tracks as his legs contracted and he fell to the ground as his arms clapped together above his head. From his back portions flipped over, revealing more tank treads which he landed on. His hands retracted into his arms and then two halves of a cone. The two bots looked and walked around Flurr. They looked at each other and then back at him. "What are you...?" asked Zhu "What...?" said Flurr, somewhat embarrassed and upset "You guys have never seen a beam driller before?" "Ah." Part 9 "This is the Captain...!" said SolZen's voice echoing through the ship "We will soon jump within a cycle!" "Jump...?" said Flurr. He was walking with Zhu down the hallway. "Ah..." said Zhu "Quantum Slipstream, it's..." Zhu began a monologue, most of which Flurr did not understand. He had been built on a small colony and programmed for mining duties. Astrophysics and FTL mechanics were a little above his head. However then he saw them, the ribbons of red energy, through the window, as the came and left the view. He heard with audio-receptors and felt through his armor plating and circuits, the rumbling of the Quantum Drums in the drive. From a single point before the tip of the ship, the red ribbons of energy had emerged and oscillated around the ship, coating it in a red aura. Bolts of lightning appeared ex nihilo, from the back of the ship, arc, curved and shot into the point of light where the ribbons of energy had emerged. The point got bigger, and brighter, and the ribbons spun faster before merging with the aura they had created. Around the point of light, space warped and was pushed away, ripping open the point to reveal a tunnel of light with yellow and white particles fling forth. With someone unknowable magnetic attraction, the ship flew forward into the newly opened tunnel and disappeared. The tunnel entrance disappeared in a burst of red particles like fireworks as space time collapsed back into place. Like that the ship was gone. Inside Flurr looked out with amazement while Zhu kept talking, eventually he noticed that Flurr was ignoring him and also turned to the window and he understood. He felt the same during his first jump. Outside the window was a red void, as yellow and white particles raced past them. It was a sight to behold.Category:Episodes Category:SolZen321 Category:Atlanta